


Going Shepard

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Ladies with guns getting angry, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left Earth in a rush and there wasn't time to talk, let alone pack. Shepard reconnects with Ashley on their mission to the Mars archives. Neither of them is very good at being reasonable or proportionate about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language. A fill for the kink meme:  
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44730267#t44730267

"Hey. Hey, Ash," Shepard whispered. "You got any undies I can borrow?"

"What the hell, skipper?" Ashley whispered back in a bewildered voice.

"Clean ones! Obviously!" Shepard hissed, her face reddening. "I didn't have time to pack."

"Yeah, well join the club," Ashley replied. She poked her head above the crate and then ducked down quickly again. "Can we talk about this later, maybe?"

"Sure!" said Shepard. She cut off a nervous giggle. "Sure. It's just, I was called out in a hurry, you know, and I was kind of in the middle of something..."

"Skipper!" Ashley protested. "I don't need to be hearing this right now!"

"Right! Sorry!" Shepard said. She fell silent, turning her attention back to the kill-zone they'd set up.

"Wait..." Ashley said, the tumblers clicking into place. "You mean you went to see the defense committee _commando_?"

Shepard blushed a deeper shade of red. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Either you had panties on or your didn't, skipper!" Ashley said.

Shepard welcomed the arrival of a Cerberus detachment with a hail of bullets and considerable relief.

Once they had dispatched the last of the attackers, Ashley put her hand on Shepard's arm. "You _are_ wearing undies right now, aren't you? Skipper?"

"Of course!" Shepard said quickly. "They're just not exactly... regulation?"

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl who went for all the frills, boss," said Ashley. To her credit, though, she was reflective rather than judgemental. "Reminds me of my sister Abby. Hey, do you like dressing up fancy too? I'll tell her, she'll crack up. Tough soldier type like you."

"She, uh, sounds nice, Ash," said Shepard. She couldn't quite meet Ashley's eye. "I'll be sorry to disappoint her."

"Well spit it out already, skipper. I can tell you're not gonna let me do my job in peace," Ashley replied as she swept out an arc with her rifle, covering the angles of their approach.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "You're not going like it," she prevaricated.

"Come on, Shepard, how bad can it be? It's not like Cerberus is still providing your wardrobe," Ashley joked.

Shepard looked at her with a worried expression on her face. "See, it's not like that..."

But Ashley's righteous indignation deafened her to anything spoken in a reasonable tone. "I KNEW IT!" she cried, forgetting all about point defense. "I goddamn knew it! You're still a part of Cerberus!"

"What? No!" It was Shepard's turn to be indignant. "I knew you'd react this way! There's a perfectly reasonable explanation..."

"For having Cerberus underwear? In an Alliance brig?" Ashley ranted at her. "Shit, you want to try and talk your way out of it again! I've had enough of your goddamm lies! You're a freaking traitor!"

"One time! I worked for them one time!" Shepard protested.

"Oh! So you admit it now!" Ashley spat. "Last time you were all 'Cerberus works for me, I don't owe them, I'm still the same person'. I guess you were always a traitor, then! How long have you been working for them, really?"

"I don't know how to make you believe me, Williams, but for the last time, I. Am. Not. Cerberus. How many of these incompetent grunts do I have kill to prove it to you?" Shepard was radiating a dangerous intensity now.

"Hah! You just said it! They're sending their cat-sixes for you to mop up so we trust you." Ashley looked insufferably smug at having caught Shepard out.

"I always hated how you picked apart every damn word I said," said Shepard coldly. "Fine. Fuck it." She stowed her rifle and went behind a crate, fumbling at the seals of her suit.

Half a minute later she stepped out and threw a scrap of fabric at Ashley's head. It flopped over her nose and then slid down to lodge in her armor. She got a good whiff of sweaty jock overlaid with traces of pee. "Oh, gross!" she cried, dancing around trying to shake Shepard's Cerberus panties loose. She had to use thumb and forefinger to tease them out. She gagged a little as she flicked them away. "You dirty, dirty bitch," she panted, hands on her knees. She retched and spat. "Oh god. I can still taste it. Ugh. Fuck you for not showering this morning, Shepard."

Shepard couldn't stop herself from giggling at Ashley's reaction. Her giggle turned into a full-throated laugh.

"Bitch!" breathed Ashley one more time. But she couldn't sustain her anger in the face of Shepard's infectious whooping.

"Oh!" guffawed Shepard. "Your prissy little face! With the panties in your hand! Oh man, I hope the surveillance cameras caught it!"

Ashley gave Shepard a not unfriendly push and toppled her back against a crate. "You'll pay for that, dammit," she said, trying to grit her teeth in the face of Shepard's laughter.

"I sure hope so," Shepard chortled. She pulled Ashley towards her and their armour plates clashed together. She caught Ashley's lips with her own, taking her by surprise. She kissed her fast and hard, tasting as much of her as she could as quickly as she could. "I missed you," she said. "You should have called."

"I know," said Ashley. "Sorry, skipper. I'll make it up to you. If we live that long."

"Indeed," Liara said. "If you two have quite finished...?"

Exchanging one final look that blew away six months of longing and two years of grief, Ashley and Shepard shouldered their rifles and headed forwards into the archives.

Liara pinched her nose and inhaled deeply, as if steeling herself for the next engagement. She let it out as an exasperated sigh. She fumbled with her pocket for a moment, then followed the others, pistol at the ready.


End file.
